nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:People's List
I, and Marc Thomassen, vote delete. --Semyon 21:53, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, it's a bit the same. --OuWTB 10:23, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ::So shall I delete it? You worked out those deletion criteria yet? :o --Semyon 12:41, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Let's wait for a reaction :o --OuWTB 12:53, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::I guess delete. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:03, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::And Horton? --OuWTB 13:14, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::He's going to say no, so no, I guess. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:15, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: :o --OuWTB 13:24, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: Of course we won't delete it. If UNS was deleted then I could consider it. HORTON11: • 15:24, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::That's not a valid reason. The UNS article is not going to be deleted, because it, unlike this, is good and interesting. We are not going to alter our politics to accommodate your marital peccadilloes, Horton. --Semyon 16:13, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Invitation I would like to invite the members of the People's List to join the UNS and so ensure solidarity of all those who wish to regenerate the the Lovian nation and society. Those that do not take up membership may have to face the consequences when power inevitably returns to the hands of the people. We can only fight the leftists who seek to reengineer our society if we are united. --Marc Thomassen 22:25, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Does anyone, other than horton, support keeping this page? If I can be blunt, it's simply a boring version of UNS, and it's not even going to have any MOTCs. --Semyon 21:14, May 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm working on the page. Adding policies, expanding the history etc. HORTON11: • 21:17, May 1, 2015 (UTC) And who says Ms. del Bosque won't be in congress? HORTON11: • 21:18, May 1, 2015 (UTC) I would enjoy roleplaying her outbursts in congress. As well as a few laws. HORTON11: • 21:19, May 1, 2015 (UTC) The article does not harm anyone nor does it cause issues to the wiki, so why is there a need to even consider deleting it. If it is being improved an under construction template is needed instead. HORTON11: • 21:26, May 1, 2015 (UTC) It's simple: someone thinks (three, in fact: TM, Oos and I) it should be deleted, hence it's a candidate for deletion. --Semyon 21:47, May 1, 2015 (UTC) What's the reasoning behind its deletion? Apart from you not liking it? And going by the template on the oage, I can remove it once improved, and compared to earleir it has been. HORTON11: • 05:20, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I see I haven't explained this on the wiki yet, so I'll do so. Firstly, the article doesn't provide anything new to Lovia. We already have UNS, an article which is considerably better and more interesting than I think this article can ever be. Secondly, the article is rather low quality. It seems you just transplanted a European far-right party into Lovia, together with policies that don't match our political situation. Thirdly, comments like 'Of course we won't delete it. If UNS was deleted then I could consider it.' make me suspect that you are more keen to generate a conflict than to actually make contributions to the wiki. --Semyon 08:33, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :What's interesting? :o --Semyon 11:25, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Edit: the above comment was made before Happy removed a comment. :| --Semyon 11:30, May 2, 2015 (UTC) I think we don't need to delete this page but just make Horton hurry with the improving. Besides that, I think that its... everything could be a reason. Let's just give Horton some time and then see. Though, if that'll be, like "a boring version of UNS" like Semyon said, it'll be a lot more worthy of deleting. Sorry for making no sense. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) This needs to be really expanded, history and character wise particularly, and not used as a way to say "Look at dem rightists, dem rightists are ebil folk cus look at the PL, the PL is ebil and dey say dey are rightists, derefore, rightists are ebil." Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:23, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :In fairness, the page doesn't caricature dem rightists very much. I feel, though, that PL occupies exactly the same political space as UNS, and it lowers the realism of the wiki to have two groups so similar, yet disunited. In addition, the UNS article is far more nuanced, sophisticated and interesting. Yuri was good at that kind of thing. --Semyon 13:33, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Let's say: Horton, we give you one week to expand this into a good article which differs enough from UNS and then it may stay. --OuWTB 14:54, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Times up I gave Horton two weeks and the results are deplorable http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=People%27s_List&diff=183721&oldid=183007. Without any further objections, this page'll be gone tomorrow. --OuWTB 20:19, May 15, 2015 (UTC) : :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:56, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Oos, you're too kind. :P --Semyon 20:57, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm a likable person :3 --OuWTB 09:35, May 16, 2015 (UTC)